CrossFire: Legends Wiki:Article format
This page will detail the general rules regarding CF: Legends Wikia's Article format. Please follow them when you make a new article and/or edit an existing one. Weapons *Make sure to name article based on weapons' name. If multiple names exist, create a redirect for them. *Weapons article must include the Template:Weapon with their basic info. Obtain them from Wikipedia if there are no official information from publisher. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. Maps *Make sure to name article based on maps' name. If multiple names exist, create a redirect for them. *Map Icons should be included at the start of the article. Use the one with English text if possible. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. Characters *Make sure to name article based on characters' name. *Character articles should include the Template:Character with preview images and basic info. Make sure that preview image include both GR/BL models. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. Gallery policies *We accepts render, ingame images, HUD and side-views for illusion demonstrate. Do not add too many images showing the same stuff, it'll cause the page to be too heavy. *If possible, edit the images before uploading first. Things like IGN, chat text, etc... should be blurred out to follow our privacy rule. **Images must be clear of Watermark unless from official publishers / developers / Wikia Admin. Adding watermarks to images just to promote yourself is not fair and unacceptable on CF: Legends Wikia. If you do not intend to share resource with us, don't bother posting at all. Render Policices *Each weapon can have 2 renders, a left-side view and a front-quarter view. Additional renders might be accepted if desired. *Renders must be at least 1280 x 720 pixels. Recommended size: 1920 x 1080. *Renders MUST be in PNG format with transparent background. Convert and clear background first before uploading. HUD Policices *HUD images should be taken in bright environment. Avoid staying in dark area with bad lightning or heavy shadow. *Widescreen images are recommended, but not mandatory required. 4:3 images WILL be replaced with better one in 16:9 in the future if possible however. *For weapons, it's best to have no VVIPs or ammo mag items equipped in order to show the original ammo count, but this is not a strict requirement. DON'T replace other members' images with yours for this reason. Videos policies *Each article can accept up to 3 types of videos - Preview/Review, Gameplay, Montage and Misc content (Showcase, Highlight or similar). *Do not remove other's videos to add yours, unless yours is better in quality or the video in question violates our rules. An exception is Admins/Higher-up/Trusted editors videos, which have generally higher priority. General *CF: Legends Wikia's official language is English. If you wish to have additional language, create your own Wikia and then translate the contents here. *Avoid refering to players character as "you" - stick with the term "players" to refer to actual people playing CrossFire: Legends and not "you". *DO NOT create placeholder articles. Wait until more info are available before creating them. Category:CrossFire: Legends